Love may be Hazardous to your Health
by MangaWitch
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga is the heir to the wealthy Hyuuga Inc. in Japan. When the company’s owner decides to give everything, his fortune, to the granddaughter of the woman who saved him when he was 18, what will Natsume do to get the money? HIATUS


**Summary: Natsume Hyuuga is the heir to the wealthy Hyuuga Inc. in Japan. When the company's owner decides to give everything, including his fortune, to the granddaughter of the woman who saved him when he was 18, what will Natsume do? Further, what will he do when he finds out that the granddaughter is Mikan Sakura, his enemy for life? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters, as much as I want to. Really. **

**Love May be Hazardous to your Health**

**Karin Koizumi, started 6/29/09 at 6:22 PM**

It all happened that one fated day.

The great owner of the Hyuuga Inc. was hit by a car and was severely injured.

Thus…Natsume Hyuuga and his Aunt Makoto Hyuuga and Uncle Keiji Hyuuga were called to the hospital. Of course, they took their time. Luxury was expected. They wanted the best.

At least, Makoto and Keiji did. Natsume was blasé about it all.

Makoto stepped out of her Mercedes, her fat foot squeezed inside a black pointy high-heel clicking against the ground. Her ugly black bob wiggled as she pushed up her shades (which were quite pointless, seeing as the sun had hidden behind the clouds). She was smirking and looking rather smug. Keiji smoothed his inconspicuous gray suit over his meaty torso, grinning smugly like his wife, coming out of the car from the passenger seat. In this family, Makoto called the shots…unless Grandfather Hyuuga had something to say. Natsume simply leaned against the hood of his sleek Lamborghini, playing with a ball of fire in his hands, waiting for his idiotic aunt and uncle to stop their foolish hemming and hawing about the weather and how nice they looked. He sneaked a glance at them. They were still talking. Ridiculous.

Finally deciding that they had had enough socializing, Makoto marched in a girly way to the hospital, and then, snatching a guide from a passing nurse, she marched straight to the emergency room. She seemed happy that her father was dying.

Keiji trotted behind Makoto, while Natsume looked unnecessarily bored.

"Stand straighter," Makoto hissed to Natsume. "If he dies, we have the hopes of inheriting _8 billion dollars_!!"

"The hell I care," scoffed Natsume. Well, actually he did, but he wasn't about to let Makoto know. She'd just latch onto his weakness for money and power and keep nagging him about how he should give her some money.

They climbed the stairs to the E.R., Makoto moaning all the time about how the hospital should build an elevator, or an escalator, or even offer them a ride in a sedan up to the top of the stairs.

But that was when he noticed her. She was an ordinary girl with long brown hair down into pigtails that were drooping steadily as she worked on a plump guy's foot. The young lady muttered something to the guy under her breath. And…Natsume gave her no further thought.

She stood up as the trio entered the waiting area for old man. A nurse with curled green hair who was lingering around the area looked at Natsume, Makoto, and Keiji as they drew nearer.

"Excuse me, but are you family to—"the nurse glanced down at the clipboard she was holding—"To 'Keita Hyuuga'?"

"Yes! We are," said Keiji importantly, puffing himself up with pride. "How bad is his condition, nurse?"

"Bad," said the nurse, looking intently at Natsume, obviously smitten. "Would you like him to be treated with better equipment? It'd cause more trouble for the doctors and it'd cost you more money."

"Uh—no." interjected Keiji, smirking. "You said that his condition was terrible! So we'll just let him—er—pass on…more easily."

"Oh, of _course_," the nurse said, still drooling over Natsume.

_Excellent!_ Makoto thought automatically.

The girl with the pigtails was eavesdropping, and when she heard the word, 'bad' she slipped through the door to see if the old man really was dying.

His breathing was shallow and unsteady. She put her ear to his chest and heard a weak thumping sound. From her bag, she extracted some dried ginkgo and carefully eased it through his lips, and gave the elder a bit of water to swallow it down…

"What are you doing here?" spat a bitter voice. The girl whirled around. She stuttered, and her eyes widened as she saw Natsume. Without waiting for an answer, Natsume grabbed her shoulder and yanked her forcefully out of the room. He pushed her away and turned to the green-haired nurse.

"I caught this…_pauper_ feeding something to Grandfather," Natsume drawled, glaring at the girl, whose cheeks turned scarlet. She wrenched herself out of his grip.

"My name is Mikan! And I am not a pauper!" She poked his cheek, which he slapped away. "You are all cold hearted…letting your grandfather die. Just because it costs you more money. As if you all weren't rich enough!" Mikan leaned closer to Natsume. "And…the guy I was just treating had athlete's foot…and I hadn't washed my hands yet when I poked you." Mikan had a small smile on her face that became a full-blown smirk as she waited for the message to sink in.

Natsume looked disgusted and pissed. "You…will regret that. I happen to have connections…and when I decide to let loose assassins on you, you'll wish you'll never have been born."

Mikan, who looked as if she couldn't have cared less, laughed. "Yeah, and you don't even know where I live."

The green-haired nurse interfered. "Little girl! Stop coming to this hospital, that's the second time this week that I have told you! The hospital has more important work to do than to put up with all your herbs! I'm Sumire Shouda, by the way," she added flirtily to Natsume.

"Yeah, whatever," he grumbled, and left with Makoto and Keiji.

Mikan rode her bike home. The smell of the woods was refreshing and she couldn't find a better place to find healing herbs. True, she was poor and couldn't afford a very good T.V. or buy a computer. She only had a rusty T.V. and an old cellular phone for her entertainment. But she was grateful.


End file.
